encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
No Remorse (Motörhead album)
|hlist=true|Escape Studios, Kent, England | Wessex Studios, London | Roundhouse Studios, Sound Development Studios and Olympic Studios, London | Jacksons Studios, Rickmansworth | European Tour, Leeds and Newcastle | Ramport Studios and Morgan Studios, London | Eastern Sound Studios, Toronto, Canada | Olympic Studios and Eel Pie Studios, London}} | Genre = Heavy metal, hard rock | Length = 86:37 (Original) (1984) 103:34 (Reissue) (2005) | Label = Bronze (Worldwide) (1984) Mercury (North America) (1984) Castle (1996) Sanctuary (2005) | Producer = Vic Maile | Last album = Another Perfect Day (1983) | This album = No Remorse (1984) | Next album = Orgasmatron (1986) | Misc = }} No Remorse is a compilation album by the band Motörhead, released 15 September 1984, covering their years under contract with Bronze Records and including four newly recorded tracks. This is the last album the band made for Bronze Records, and the first to feature the new and consistent line-up of Lemmy, Phil Campbell, Würzel, and the short lived involvement of Pete Gill on drums. Recording After touring in support of their 1983 LP Another Perfect Day, guitarist Brian "Robbo" Robertson and drummer Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor left Motörhead and eventually decided to form the band 'Operator' together. It had been Taylor who had suggested Motörhead hire Robertson to complete the Iron Fist tour after "Fast" Eddie Clarke had abruptly quit. In the Motörhead documentary The Guts and the Glory Taylor explains: In his memoir White Line Fever Lemmy reflects on Taylor's departure: Taylor informed Lemmy he was leaving shortly after Lemmy had decided to hire two new guitarists, the first being Phil Campbell, whose band Persian Risk had played shows with Motörhead, and Michael Burston, who had gained a reputation playing in Wiltshire clubs and pubs and received the nickname Würzel after the children's TV character Worzel Gummridge. Campbell suggested the band hire ex-Saxon drummer Pete Gill. Lemmy recalls that their trouble with Bronze started after Eddie Clarke left; the company did not like Brian Robertson, and without much faith in the new lineup, they preferred to do a compilation of the band's old songs. Lemmy said that was an indication that they were "readying the death knell" of the band and so he insisted the band record new material for it.Kilmister, Ian Fraser and Garza, Janiss White Line Fever (2002) – Simon & Schuster pp. 178–179. . Between 19–25 May 1984, the new lineup recorded six songs at Britannia Row Studios, London: "Snaggletooth", "Steal Your Face", "Locomotive", "Killed by Death" and two different versions (lyrics and music) of "Under the Knife". Four of these songs concluded each side of the vinyl release.Burridge, Alan Illustrated Collector's Guide to Motörhead Published: 1995, Collector's Guide Publishing . The two versions of "Under the Knife" were released on 1 September 1984 as the B-side of the "Killed by Death" 12" vinyl pressing. "Killed By Death" became a mainstay in live performances since its release and, as with many Motörhead songs, the lyrics show Lemmy's skill at composing lyrics which can be, at the same time in some cases, menacing, tongue-in-cheek, political, satirical, advisory (especially about drugs) and prophetic. The band also made a video for the song which was banned by MTV. Lemmy took charge of selecting the tracks for the album and wrote a commentary about each song. Release In addition to the usual cardboard sleeve, the original LPs were also available in a leather-effect sleeve which had silver on black artwork, completely reworked by Joe Petagno in much finer detail than the original with various differences (such as an iron cross). There was a cassette version released in a leather pouch with wording mimicking the Government Health Warning often found on a cigarette packet, about the contents being potentially damaging to the health. They also did a television advert for the album, which featured a brief medley of several songs before Lemmy's voice was heard to declare, "No Remorse... go out and get it!" The band promoted the album with their No Remorse – Death on the Road tour, conducted between 24 October – 7 November 1984. They also made a live appearance on 26 October on the ITV pop/rock music program The Tube, playing "Killed by Death," "Steal Your Face" and "Overkill." However, the program credits came up during "Steal Your Face," which faded out as the broadcast concluded. "Overkill" would eventually be broadcast some 20 years later, during a retrospective Best of the Tube TV series. Motörhead would later record a song called No Remorse, which is on their Hammered album of 2002. Reception AllMusic review states: In 2017, it was ranked 7th on Rolling Stone list of "100 Greatest Metal Albums of All Time"; the only compilation on the list. Commenting on this choice for a band that never changed its formula, J. D. Considine said: Track listing * The original single CD issued – on Castle (CLACD 121) in the UK, Europe and the rest of the world, and by Roadracer (RRD 9354) in North America – omitted "Louie Louie" and "Leaving Here" from the original vinyl and cassette release due to time restrictions. The 1996 & 2005 2CD reissues restored these tracks to their correct position. * The reissued 2CD versions have included the Stand By Your Man EP done with the Plasmatics, commonly thought of as the reason Clarke left the band. This is the only reissue of the full EP outside its original release in 1982, although 'Masterplan' and 'Stand By Your Man' have appeared on other compilations. * The 2015 2LP reissue of the album includes the studio version of "Bomber" and the full length version of "Overkill". Personnel * Lemmy Kilmister – lead vocals except "Emergency", bass all tracks * "Fast" Eddie Clarke – lead vocals on "Emergency", guitar on tracks A1-5, B7, 8 & 11, C1-5, D7-11 – CD2 15, 16 and 17 & backing vocals * Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor – drums on tracks A1-5, B7-11, C1-5, D7-11 – CD2 15, 16 :* Denise Dufort on drums on "Emergency" (Philthy had a broken neck at the time so contributes insults and abuse!) * Brian "Robbo" Robertson – guitar on tracks B9 and B10 * Michael "Würzel" Burston – guitar on tracks A6, B12, C6, D12, – CD2 13 and 14 * Phil "Zööm" Campbell – guitar on tracks A6, B12, C6, D12, – CD2 13 and 14 * Pete Gill – drums on tracks A6, B12, C6, D12, – CD2 13 and 14 Production * Producers – Speedy Keen – producer (tracks: A2 and D3) *Jimmy Miller – producer (tracks: A4, A5, B7, B11, C2, C3, C4, and D1) *Vic Maile – producer (tracks: A1, A3 and D10) *Will "Evil Red Neck" Reid Dick – producer (tracks: B8 and CD2 15–17) *Tony Platt – producer (tracks: B9 and B10), engineer (tracks: B9 and B10) *Bill Laswell – producer (tracks:A6, B12, C6, D12 – CD2 13–14) *Jason Corsaro – producer (tracks:A6, B12, C6, D12 – CD2 13–14) *Eddie Clarke – producer (tracks: B8 – CD2 15–17) *John Burns – engineer (tracks: A2 and D3) *Ashley Howe – engineer (tracks: A2 and D3) * Trevor Hallesy – engineer (tracks: A4, A5, B7, B11, C1, C4 and D2) *Charles Harrowell – engineer (track: B8) *Bill Laswell – engineer (tracks: A6, B12, C6, D12 – CD2 13–14) *Jason Corsaro – engineer (tracks: A6, B12, C6, D12 – CD2 13–14) *Joe Petagno – Snaggletooth NOTE: No Remorse does not list where tracks A6, B12, C6, D12 and CD2 13 and 14 were recorded in 1984, on any version to date so far References External links * Category:Albums with cover art by Joe Petagno Category:Albums produced by Vic Maile Category:Motörhead compilation albums Category:1984 compilation albums Category:Bronze Records compilation albums Category:Heavy metal compilation albums